Don't Deceive the Devil
by Operative18
Summary: When an unknown creature starts eating people in L.A., Lucifer gets paired with a man he knows he can't trust: John Constantine. Will they succeed in stopping it, and what is Constantine trying to hide from Lucifer? Part 5 of a 5 part series. Sequel to "The Vengeance of the Devil"
1. Leftovers and Suspicions

_Author's Note: Hey guys. So sorry it took me this long to get this out, I know that you guys were expecting it sooner, I've just been so preoccupied with a lot of things going on. Nevertheless, here is part 5 of my 6 part "Lucifer" series._

 ** _Los Angeles: 11-15-17, 6:45 p.m._**

"So, I should be home in a few minutes. Love you. Bye." The man hung up and walked over to his car and drove off. He was passing through a secluded street overpass, when his car suddenly shut off.

"Oh, for crying out-" He climbed out and lifted up the hood of the car, only to feel himself being pulled into the air. He looked around and saw nothing.

" ** _Meat. Meat for me. Nice little snack."_** the man looked at the ceiling, and saw something horrifying.

"What the hell are you?"

 _ **"... HUNGRY."**_

 _(15 minutes later)_

"Hey, Ella. What do we got?" Chloe walked up to the medical examiner who was standing just outside the crime scene. Lucifer followed after Chloe, and the three went up to the victim.

"Well, I think it was human at one point, but given the state it's in-" Ella lifted up the sheet to show a pile of bones and ripped flesh. "- we had to use the car registration to I.D. our victim. Meet one Matthew Donlan, age 23."

"Good grief. Looks like he was chewed up and spat out. Poor sap." Lucifer sighed at the pile of what was left of Matthew.

"Something probably did, mate." came a voice from behind them. The trio turned around to see another trio. A young woman with thick curly brown hair, a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and a cap, and a blonde man in a trench coat with a red tie hanging loosely around his unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?" Chloe asked, arms crossed standing in front of the newcomers.

"John Constantine, paranormal investigator. This here is Chaz, and this is Zed." John handed a buisiness card to Chloe, who just stared at it.

"... "Master of the Dark Arts"?"

"Oh, sorry, that's an old one." John reached into his wallet and grabbed a different card for Chloe. This one read "John Constantine: Paranormal Investigator, Exorcist, and Demonologist"

"Uh huh. Well, you're welcome to take a look, but this is an active crime scene Mr. Constantine, so don't mess with the evidence."

"Mr. Constantine was me da. Call me John." Constantine winked at Chloe, who simply looked disgusted.

"No." Chloe walked back over to the body, and Lucifer aproached the young woman Zed.

"Hello. Zed, was it? Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for her.

"Likewise. Nice to-" she took his hand, got a horrified look on her face, and pulled back.

"... You okay, darling?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just, I gotta go help John." she shuffled off to where the blond man was, leaving Lucifer standing there dumbfounded.

"Ah, Zed, need to you try and get a vision of what we're dealing with. Just kinda lean in here and-"

"John, when I touched that guy, I saw something. He had wings, but they were on fire. No, wait, they were made of fire... And he called himself Lucifer." she whispered to him, and John glanced at her, then stared at Lucifer and smiled.

"... it's HIM."


	2. Reveals and Deals

**_L.A.P.D. Homicide Division: 11-15-17, 7:45 p.m._**

Constantine was leaning in one of the bullpen chairs, and Chloe was getting more irritated just watching him from the forensics lab.

"Okay, so I ran a DNA test to confirm this is in fact Donlan. And, despite the... gruesome nature of the corpse, there wasn't any blood at the crime scene. But, check out his heart." Ella held up the organ for Chloe and Lucifer to see. It had a hole in it, like something had stabbed it.

"He has stabbed and drained of his blood? With what, some sort of needle?" Chloe looked at the organ, making sure to keep her distance from it.

"I thought that at first, too. But given the size of it, the way it was punctured, it doesn't add up. Plus, I found bits of collagen and calcium phosphate."

"... In English, please." Lucifer stared at her confused.

"Bone. A giant bone." Ella held her hands apart to show the approximate size.

"So, someone grabbed him, stabbed him with a bone, drained his blood, and then... turned him inside-out." Chloe sighed in exhaustion, and looked back at Constantine. She motioned for him to come inside. "Let's see what he has to say about this."

"Evenin'." Constantine swaggered in with his giant doctor bag and walked over to the body. "Alrighty, let's see what knicked ya, boyo." He opened up his bag and pulled out a large talisman with an angel on one side and a demon on the other.

"Yeah, this'll work." Ella muttered, earning a high-five from Lucifer.

"Divine spirits, show the nature of this atrocity. Show the one guilty and guide our way." the talisman started glowing red on the demon side, and Constantine waved it over the body, the glow getting brighter towards his chest. He held it over the heart, and it glowed so bright it practically filled the room.

"Divine seer of all, show me the demon who committed this act." the talisman glowed green, and the demon face turned into an insect-like creature. Constantine dropped the talisman, looking scared. "That's impossible."

"What, that your light show didn't give us any useful information?" Chloe scoffed.

"This-" John grunted, picking up the talisman. "is the Eye of God. Said to show if an angel or demon came into contact with anything on Earth. And the reason it's impossible, is because the demon I saw was Mnemoth, the locust."

"And, who exactly is that?" Chloe asked, getting a bit fed up.

"The hunger bringer. He's supposed to amplify hunger for things in a human's soul. He feeds off of their hunger, and he becomes hunger. He looks like a giant locust, or a swarm of them. Which is why it's impossible. Because I think we would've noticed a giant locust flying about." Lucifer rambled off.

"Also, I trapped Mnemoth inside the body of one of my friends. He should be back at my place under lock and key. Instead, he's here." Constantine grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "I'll be looking around for him, trying to see if anyone's seen anything suspicious." He walked out, and Chloe watched him go.

"Lucifer, go with him. I don't trust him, and I need someone to keep an eye on him." Chloe led him to the door.

"Okay, I understand the caution of all this, but why me? I'm sure Daniel-" Lucifer was cut off by Chloe shutting the door behind him. "Very well. Hold up, blondie!"

 ** _Los Angeles: 11-15-17, 8:09 p.m._**

"So, how'd a guy like you come to work for the police?" Constantine asked Lucifer, who was driving John's beaten up taxi cab through the city.

"Simply enjoy making sure evil gets punished, is all."

"I'm sure you do... Samael." Lucifer tensed at hearing his real name. "I know it's really you, Morningstar. You're not exactly hiding with a name like that, are ya?"

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point then. I like it. Throughout my life, I've done things that've been considered not-so-good. And given the nature of my soul, I'm concerned about how I'll be spending the afterlife."

"So you want my help to stay out of Hell. Can't do anything, there. Angels and demons don't decide the destination, only the big man."

"True, but you've got the key." Constantine smiled, and Lucifer tensed up. "Word gets around in the other-worldly circles quite quickly. "Lucifer has the key again" was what I heard from the underworld chatter. And that key can free a soul from Hell, or ensure a soul won't face damnation. So, here's the offer: I bag Mnemoth for you before anyone else gets hurt, and you make sure I never see Hell. Deal?" Constantine held out his hand.

"... If anyone sees him or gets hurt by him, especially Chloe, the deal's off. Other than that... Deal." the two shook hands, and Lucifer stared ahead, wondering what he just got himself into.


	3. Agruements and Arrests

_**Los Angeles: 11-15-17, 8:19 p.m.**_

Lucifer pulled the car over at a closed junkyard and climbed out along with Constantine. The two walked over to the fenced off wall of scrap and listened. All they could hear was creaking metal, bad 70's music, and just barely audible: the sound of locusts.

"Didn't think Mnemoth's taste extended to scrap-metal." Lucifer grunted as he started to climb the fence.

"Maybe he likes the atmosphere of the place." Constantine huffed as he climbed over the top of the fence and they two of them looked around to see a giant locust-like creature licking clean a dog's skeleton.

"Now that's just revolting." Lucifer gagged at the sight, and the creature turned towards them.

" _ **FRESH MEAT... HUNGRY.**_ " the creature stormed towards the duo, and they jumped in two different directions. Lucifer looked behind him to see Mnemoth chasing after Constantine.

"Bloody hell." Lucifer looked around for something he could use, eventually eyeing a piece of pipe. "That'll do." He grabbed it and ran after his temporary partner.

Meanwhile, Constantine was trying to avoid the monster's giant mouth as much as possible. Mnemoth slashed and crushed everything in his path with its claws and kept trying to bite the blonde.

" _ **KILL YOU. IMPRISONER! TRICKSTER!**_ " Mnemoth slammed into a couple cars, causing a pile of junk to crash, cutting off Constantine's escape route.

"... Look, big fella, can we discuss this like rational creatures of evil?" Constantine chuckled before Mnemoth slammed him into an old car, holding him with a clawed hand.

" _ **YOU HUNT ME! IMPRISON ME! THEN FREE ME, ONLY TO HUNT ME AGAIN! YOU TRICKED ME, LITTLE MAN! AND NOW, YOU WILL-**_ "

"Let him go, Mnemoth." the creature turned around to see Lucifer standing behind him.

" _ **ANOTHER LITTLE MAN. ANOTHER PIECE OF MEAT FOR-**_ " Mnemoth moved to attack, but Lucifer pulled the Key of Hell out of his jacket and assumed his "devil-face" form. Mnemoth backed away and bowed slightly.

" _ **LORD LUCIFER. HAD I KNOWN-**_ "

"You say this man had you imprisoned, and let you free?" Lucifer glared at Constantine, who simply forced a weak smile.

" _ **INDEED. MAY I KILL HIM? SO MANY IN HELL WOULD WELCOME THE CHANCE TO TORTURE HIM.**_ " Mnemoth growled, and Lucifer glared at the blonde man.

"No. I've made a deal with him. And you have caused enough trouble." Lucifer held the Key of Hell out in front of Mnemoth. "Back to Hell for now."

" _ **BUT, MY LORD, I ONLY-**_ " Mnemoth started, but Lucifer turned the Key and a crack appeared under the creature and opened up to have dozens of black bones pull it down into the earth. Once Mnemoth had completely disappeared, the crack sealed up, leaving a long red scar on the ground.

"Well, glad that all worked out. So, I'll just be-" Constantine rambled on, before Lucifer held the key out in front of him.

"You lied. You said you had him contained. You let him loose, let him consume that man. All so you could make that deal with me. People were put in jeopardy, thousands were at risk."

"But, they're all still alive. And I helped bag him by serving as a distraction and nobody else got hurt. So, technically, our deal hasn't been broken. So, you're gonna use that key to make sure I never go to Hell."

Lucifer glared at him, raging inside at how this man had tricked him, made a fool of him. But, he was still a man of his word. So, he held out the key and turned it, causing a red light to appear around Constantine and then turn white and fade away. Lucifer put the key away and walked off, leaving Constantine alone in the junkyard.

 _ **L.A.P.D. Homicide Division: 11-16-17, 8:56 a.m.**_

Lucifer walked over to Chloe, who was going over some old reports.

"Hey, you and the trench-coat find anything useful?"

"Unfortunately, not. But, I got a call from an old friend of mine this morning. Turns out the victim was killed by a cultist who jumped off a bridge last night." Lucifer handed her a photo of a guy in all black with heavy makeup.

"Any evidence on this guy?"

"well, the M.E.s are probably looking him over right now, but chances are we'll get a hit on something. Looks like Constantine was useless after all." Lucifer sighed, and Chloe looked over at the entrance.

"Speaking of which." she motioned towards the door where Constantine was being led in cuffed and taken down a hallway. Lucifer and Chloe walked over to the cop who brought him in.

"Excuse me, officer. What'd you bring that guy in on? The blonde with the trench coat?" Chloe asked, and the officer shuffled through some papers.

"Guy was drunk when we picked him up, and he started a bar fight. We got him on public intoxication, aggravated assault, indecent exposure - don't ask - credit card fraud, assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, and attempted solicitation of prostitution. He's not going anywhere for a while." the officer walked off and Chloe and Lucifer just smiled.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Lucifer chuckled, walking off to enjoy the rest of his day.


End file.
